You Are My Rock
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione's worried to share her news with George.


Author's Notes: Just a little slice of life ficlet written for the number's game at rarepair_shorts. Thanks to xxDustnight88 for looking this over. Enjoy. xx

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **You Are My Rock**

"George, love, come to bed," Hermione murmured, lying on her side in their bed. She watched as George headed towards their bathroom. "George," she murmured, eager to have her husband.

"Be right there, love," George assured her. "Just need to take care of some business and I'll be right there." He winked at her before closing the door.

Exhaling deeply, Hermione rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. Her stomach fluttered nervously as she waited for George to join her in bed. She wondered how he would take the news.

The door opened and George stepped out of the bathroom. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his firm chest.

Hermione smiled at the sight of him. "Husband," she murmured, eager to wrap her arms around him. When he slid onto the bed and under the covers, she moved closer to him. "George," she sighed, taking a moment to allow herself to relax fully in his embrace.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked, looking down at her. "You seem tense."

"Work was hard," she admitted. Her position with the MLE kept her busy. She worked long days with few breaks, much to both Harry and George's annoyance. "It seems that every time I catch up, something happens and I'm back to being swamped." She let out another deep breath.

"You work too hard," George said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I wish you would take shorter days."

"But then that would just leave me more to do the next day."

"If it's as bad as you say, the work will still be there the next day," George replied. "I mean it, Hermione, you need a vacation."

"Maybe after the elections are over," Hermione said. She rolled over so she could face George fully. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He looked at her, concern evident by his expression.

She took a deep breath. There was no easy way to say what she needed to say, so she just needed to tell him. "I'm pregnant."

George's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, his throat dry.

Hermione nodded. "I know we never discussed children or anything, but I…"

George cut her off with an abrupt kiss. He pulled her closer, squeezing her tightly. "I love you."

"Can't breathe!" she murmured, squirming away slightly so she could breathe. "I love you too." She looked at him. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why in Merlin's name would I be mad?" George asked, shocked.

"I was anxious that you wouldn't be that excited."

"Silly witch," George murmured, shaking his head. He kissed her gently. "I'm so happy, Hermione. I love you."

"I love you, too, George," Hermione murmured. She smiled at him. "Sorry, I've just been so nervous about telling you, and work, and just everything going on…"

"That's life, Hermione," George responded. "It's crazy and hectic, but this is us." He hugged her tightly, pulling her slightly onto him. She cuddled against his side. "We'll make it work."

"I'll adjust my work schedule," Hermione told him, knowing that would be the next thing George said.

He laughed. "You know me so well."

"That I do, love," Hermione said, grinning. She exhaled deeply. "We're going to be parents."

"I can't wait to tell Fred," George beamed. "Just a few years younger than James. Maybe they'll be friends. Fred and Angie should have kids soon, too."

Hermione laughed. "Quiet that mind of yours, I can already tell you're planning on training a little, new group of troublemakers."

George laughed again. "Can't make any promises, love. I'm a troublemaker at heart."

Hermione kissed him. "Sorry for being worried over nothing."

"Nonsense, I know how you get," George assured her. "No need to ever apologise for being anxious." He kissed her. "I love you."

"Thank you," Hermione said, relieved that George understood her so well. "How about we celebrate?"

"What did you have in mind?" George asked, a grin on his face.

Hermione smirked. "Well, it involved a little bit of this," she murmured, sliding her hand down his body to his semi-hard cock.

"I like where this is going," George said, chuckling.

"I thought you would." Hermione kissed him, spending the rest of the evening celebrating the next step of their journey together.


End file.
